Redemption
by hiddenwriter691
Summary: Laurentia Malfoy is Draco Malfoy's daughter. What happens when she becomes the next Sirius Black and gets sorted into Gryffindor with James Sirius Potter?  Slight AU because the beginning was written before the seventh book was released.
1. Sorting

A/N: I wrote this chapter and the next before the 7th book came out, and my fan-girlishness has been renewed by the release of the 7th book. So I've decided to actually start this story for real.

But, since this came before the 7th book, there are some SLIGHT differences.

1) Lupin and Tonks survived.

2) The children's names don't match up exactly like the Epilogue. Harry's kids are James Sirius (he goes by Sirius in this story, because I like Sirius) and Lily. Ron and Hermione have one kid named Benjamin. And Lupin and Tonks have 3: James, Marcus, and Rachel. Draco and Pansy's kids are Laurentia and Caelum. There are probably some others, but those are the important ones.

3) A few smaller details about the actual battle.

4) Other things that I don't remember right now.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is NOT MINE.

Chapter 1- Sorting

I stood nervously among the other students. We were all too scared to say anything. If anyone spoke, it was to whisper about the upcoming event. I wrung my hands on my soft dark robes. I remembered buying them with my mum and dad.

I nearly jumped out of my shoes when a loud shrill voice said, "First Years, you are about to enter the Great Hall. From here, you will each be sorted into your houses. These houses will be like your family for the duration of your time at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

There were a few whispers exchanged as students told each other which house they wanted to be sorted into. I held by breath. Both of my parents were in Gryffindor. Gryffindor was known for its courageousness though. If I was shaking in nervousness for the sorting, then how would I be courageous enough to actually get into Gryffindor house?

I sighed. I remember that my dad said he wouldn't care what house I got into. But I know he was praying I didn't get Slytherin. I was praying that too. If I did though, I know he would still love me the same.

"Now students," the professor addressed us, "follow me."

The great doors opened. I heard almost every first year gasp. The ceiling was nonexistent, so it seemed. The Great Hall might as well have been outside because it was as if they had taken a piece of the sky and put it in Hogwarts.

A few students tripped because they were too busy looking at the ceiling to see where they were going. I stayed surefooted, only because I was in the front of the crowd, directly behind the professor.

We walked up through the center of the Hall, through the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. I saw some of the older students wave at family or friends from among the First Years.

I saw a few familiar faces at the Gryffindor table. There was my cousin with curly red hair sitting with a few of his fellow second year friends. He was grinning and waving wildly at me. I saw two fourth years who looked extremely alike, with sandy blond hair. The girl smiled and nodded, shy like her dad. The boy waved and made a goofy face, outgoing like his mum. A sixth year prefect, whose hair changed throughout the year, also smiled at me, after scolding his little brother for making the goofy face.

Even though I was only related to the one with curly hair, they were all like cousins or siblings to me. I prayed I would be sitting with them in a moment.

When we reached the front of the room, I glanced down the row of teachers. I saw a very familiar face: Remus Lupin. He grinned at me and nodded. I felt a wave of comfort wash over me. Lupin was practically an uncle to me, or a grandfather, since he is so much older.

Lupin, I knew, was head of the Gryffindor house. McGonagall could no longer be head of the house, since she was Headmaster. Remus was yet another reason I wanted to be in Gryffindor.

The professor that led us into the Great Hall unrolled a scroll. I didn't recognize the professor. She read the first name, "Atkins, Hannah."

And so the first years were sorted. I waited patiently. I was in the last half of the alphabet, unfortunately. I heard one or two familiar names. Christopher Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor.

I heard the professor announce, "Malfoy, Laurentia." I knew exactly who that was. I think almost everyone else did too. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson's daughter. My father pretty much hated Draco, even though he won't admit that he hates anyone.

Malfoy never had to go to Azkaban, since he was forced into serving Lord Voldemort. But Malfoy was still a selfish, dirty-rotten, pureblood, muggle-hater…or so my cousins said.

My father told me that the sorting hat didn't even sit on Malfoy's head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

I expected the same with Lauren. The ragged black hat was placed on her head. The black made her platinum hair seem almost white. I was surprised to see fear in her eyes as the hat was placed on her head.

I realized this sorting was taking longer than others. A few other students had noticed as well. The hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I wasn't even aware that my jaw dropped. A _Malfoy _was just sorted into Gryffindor. I realized then that the entire Great Hall had gone quiet. Draco Malfoy's crimes were no secret, and his fame as a dark Slytherin wizard was widespread.

The realization struck through me again. _A _Malfoy_ was just sorted into Gryffindor!_

Lauren's eyes widened in an emotion I couldn't place. A few of the professors were staring shocked at the girl. The professor in charge of sorting seemed to have her wits about her though. She pulled the hat off of Lauren's platinum hair.

The small girl hopped off of the stool and slowly made her way to the Gryffindor table. I watched for their reaction to her. She was visibly scared now. The sixth year prefect stood. "James Lupin," he introduced himself, shaking her hand.

She nodded and shook his hand. When Lauren sat, she was finally greeted by applause, all from the Gryffindor table. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs clapped weakly, still in shock. The Slytherins were dead silent. I saw a Slytherin with bleach blonde, platinum hair seething, looking like he would explode with anger.

The sorting went on. After Lauren's brief excitement, my own anxiousness returned. Then, finally, I heard, "Potter, Sirius."

I held my breath as I approached the chair. The Great Hall quieted some. After all, I was the Son-Of-The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Then-Killed-You-Know-Who. I sat on the chair, nearly slipping off. The professor gave me a smile before she dropped the hat on my head.

It nearly covered my eyes. "Ah ha…" The hat started. "I remember your father. Hmm. But what's this? Another Weasley? A Weasley and a Potter!" The Hat laughed.

"You have your father's courage, but you terribly want to measure up to him, don't you now? You're sharp like him too. Ravenclaw would suit you there. You have your mother's loyalty, but Hufflepuff just wouldn't suit you.

"You're destined for greatness, young Potter. Like Mr. Black, your namesake. Like your parents and grandparents. Hmm. Slytherin often produces the greatest of wizards, Mr. Potter. But you would never fit in there would you?"

I whispered, "Not Slytherin." Just like my father had many years ago.

"Truly there is only one place you truly belong, isn't there, Mr. Potter? Okay then, GRYFFINDOR!"

I nearly grinned my head off. I turned my head to Remus-or Professor Lupin. He was smiling as well, though he didn't seem surprised. He nodded, acknowledging me in his Remus-way.

Gryffindor burst into applause. I nearly ran over there. My cousin made a space for me. "Great going, Sirius!" Benjamin, Ben, Weasley said to me.

His red hair is a trademark of the Weasleys. My little sister, Lily, has red hair also. But Ben got his curls from his mum, Hermione Granger, a muggle-born. "Really though," Rachel Lupin whispered, "Was there any question?"

"If Sirius Potter didn't end up in Gryffindor, it would've been crazy," Marcus (Mark) Lupin, Rachel's twin, said.

The sorting went on. I didn't hear anything else though because my head was buzzing with excitement. I was happier than I had been in a long time; I was in Gryffindor House now.

When McGonagall started her speech, I tuned in, listening for any important information. She talked about illegal corridors and toys (most of which were from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes). The old codger, Filch, was still at Hogwarts. He still had his list of illegal items. I was sure my invisibility cloak would be on that list, as well as some of my things from my Uncle George.

Finally, the food bloomed on the tables. We all dug in happily.

"Well, we all know Sirius' story, what about the rest of you?" Rachel asked the section of first years.

"I'm Aiden." The boy next to me said quickly. "Aiden Wilson. Muggle-born. Me dad nearly fainted when he saw my letter. My mum was actually excited."

Aiden turned to the girl next to him, waiting for her to speak. "I'm Abbey Craig. My mum's a witch, but my dad's a muggle."

The rest of the first years introduced themselves. Some started chatting with one another about their parents and families. I could already see friendships start to form. I tried to learn everyone's name though. Seamus Smith. Derek Robinson. Alyssa Parker. Evan Hughes. Hailey McNamara…

I noticed that Lauren Malfoy was skipped, only because she was dead still. I didn't hear the some other of my classmate's names because I was looking at her. She looked afraid. She had one piece of toast on her plate, which she had abandoned after one bite. Was she afraid of the Gryffindors?

It was odd that a Malfoy had been sorted into Gryffindor. Gryffindors were courageous and strong. This girl looked anything but courageous. She was a scared, out of place Malfoy.

Aiden jarred me out of my thoughts. "Hey, Sirius, so what's the big deal about you? I keep hearing about the Potters, but I don't really know what's up," he said with food in his mouth.

"Have you heard of Voldemort?" I asked. Ben heard me and winced. (The poor kid was too much like his dad)

Aiden nodded. "Only a little. He was, like, an evil wizard, right?"

"Yeah, he killed my grandparents. Do you know what the killing curse is?" I asked him.

Aiden shook his head, looking fearful.

"If you get hit by it, you're dead. No second chances. No going back. It kills you on the spot." Aiden stopped eating, listening to everything I said. "Voldemort killed my grandparents with it. My one-year-old dad was an exception. When the curse hit him, it rebounded back on Voldemort himself. This caused Voldemort to fall, but only for thirteen years. He came back and wanted revenge on my dad."

Aiden nodded. "Then what?"

"Voldemort had broken his soul into seven pieces, seven horcruxes. This is why, when the curse rebounded off my dad, it didn't kill Voldemort. So in his seventh year, my dad destroyed all the remaining horcruxes. Then went after Voldemort. My dad has this scar that runs from here," I pointed to my left hip, "to here." I dragged my finger across my chest to my right shoulder. "The only things left for us to remember Voldemort are my dad's curse scar, on his forehead, and that scar across his chest."

"What did your dad kill him with?"

"The killing curse."

Aiden nodded, looking at his plate. "How did muggles not know about him?"

"They did, in a way. There were tons of unexplained deaths and disappearances at the time, during the wizards' dark days. The muggles knew, but they didn't understand."

Aiden looked back at me. "How did your dad survive when he was a baby?"

I felt stupid for the answer. My dad told me that he didn't understand the importance as a kid either. "Love," I said, remembering the lesson my dad learned and tried to pass to me. "My grandmother sacrificed herself for my dad. It protected him from anything."

Aiden nodded. "Sorry. About your grandparents, I mean."

"It's alright. I never knew them. I've got great family though. What about you? Any interesting stories?" I asked, smiling.

"Hah! I don't think anything could rival the stories of the Potters."

"Eh, it's not that great."

Aiden shook his head. "My dad is an accountant, he does taxes and stuff. My mum is a teacher. See, no evil wizards."

I laughed. "Sounds normal. You would not believe what I would do for some normality."

Aiden took a bite of his muffin. "You have no idea how BORING normal is."

"Trust me, I don't think Hogwarts has had a boring year in its history."

He nodded. "Thank Merlin for that!"

I started talking with all the people around me and I knew I would love Hogwarts.


	2. GRYFFINDOR!

Hey! Thanks for the lovely reviews. Now here's our other main character!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Not even close.

Chapter 2- "GRYFFINDOR!"

**Laurentia Malfoy**

"Wake up!"

"I'm up!" I screamed.

"You are not going to make ME late for the train!"

"Shut up, you prat!"

I heard him stomp away down the stairs. My brother would be starting his second year today. He was exactly like my dad. Snotty, pompous, domineering. Of course, everyone else thought I was like that too.

I should've been excited that I was starting at Hogwarts this year. But I wasn't. Actually, I was dreading it. I was dreading one particular event: sorting. I can pretend to hate anyone who's not a pureblood. But I can't pretend to a hat that sees your true intentions.

I somehow just knew I wasn't going to be sorted into Slytherin. I sighed. I threw my things into my case. My brother's old Slytherin robes were in there, even if I didn't think I would need them.

I remembered back to when I got my letter. In through the window flew two tawny owls. One landed in front of my brother:

_Mr Caelum Malfoy_

_4000 Marksmith Road_

_Mansion on the Hill_

_Third bedroom on the left_

I ran my fingers over my own name. I had, of course, been expecting the letter. But seeing it, I panicked. The stupid sorting! I wasn't like my family. Actually, I often cursed them under my breath for every arrogant and dumb thing they said.

_Miss Laurentia Malfoy_

_4000 Marksmith Road_

_Mansion on the Hill_

_Second bedroom on the right_

I ripped open the letter and read the exact words I expected._ Congratulations…you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

My hands shook as I glanced at my family. My brother was lazily bossing the house elf around. My mother was talking with someone in the fire. My father was reading the Daily Prophet. He destroyed it with the wave of a wand, saying "Rubbish!"

"I got my letter," I said, weakly.

Dad looked at me. "And? Did you think you _wouldn't_ get in?"

"No. I just-"

"Listen, you'll get into Slytherin. Finish school and then marry a pureblood. You'll never have to inform me of the goings on in your life. I'll _always _know what you are doing."

I didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like an 'or else' statement. I took my letter and walked toward the stairs. "Laurentia!"

I stopped and turned. I walked to my mother. "We're going to the Averys' in two hours. You'll want to start getting ready."

I nodded and turned before I moaned in agony. A party? Didn't we JUST go to a party at the Notts? I dragged myself up the stairs.

I knew exactly how to look perfect for our pureblood "friends." All the women and girls dressed in old fashioned and uncomfortably itchy dresses and skirts. I had a dark black and white dress picked out already in my mind. It made my hair seem extra blonde and pretty.

I spent an hour dressing, putting on makeup, fixing my hair, and being inspected by my mother. After that, I passed the time imagining horrible things happening that could avert my eminent train ride to Hogwarts. Perhaps I could run away? But they would find me. That would only cause more trouble for myself.

Maybe the sorting hat would sense I'm a Malfoy first and sort me immediately into Slytherin. Even though I hoped for this, I knew it wouldn't happen. Just look at Sirius Black. He's long dead, but he was a Gryffindor, even thought he was a Black.

I moaned, dreading and loathing my start at Hogwarts. I was not too arrogant to admit that I feared my family.

Now though, that day had finally come. I wanted to miss the train. I didn't care if that made my brother Caelum late too. I just didn't want to go at all.

But it was all packed and ready. Hogwarts, here comes Lauren, a Malfoy only in name.

I lugged my trunk down our stairs. I knew my father or mother could have enchanted it to come by itself. I also knew that they would never do that.

We flooed to the Train Station. My family cursed muggles as we passed. A small red head of about seven walked up to me. "Hello! I'm Lily." Her voice lowered to an almost inaudible level. "You're a witch, right? You're going to Hogwarts?"

She was very cute with her hair in pigtails and bright green eyes. The little Lily was honestly excited to meet me. I wanted nothing but to smile and greet her too. But I knew that would be unacceptable. Even if Lily was a witch, she wasn't an accepted pureblood, otherwise I would know her.

"Yes," I said, dismissively. I looked away from her. My brother was watching curiously out of the corner of his eyes.

"Lily! Don't wander!" I heard a female voice yell.

The little girl's eyes shifted to behind me. "Sorry mum. But look!" She said.

I turned and so did my brother. When I saw the little girl's family, my heart beat wildly and my stomach built up an uneasy feeling. I heard Caelum let out a snort. "Filth," he muttered.

My parents noticed that my brother and I had stopped. They had walked back to see what was the hindrance.

"Potter!" My father spat.

I saw the messy haired, bespectacled man look up from his daughter to my father. The bright look on Harry Potter's face fell immediately.

"Malfoy," he snapped back venomously, "Enjoying freedom?"

I saw Potter push his daughter, wife, and another child, a boy, behind him.

My father scowled and walked forward. I knew my father wouldn't respond to Potter's question.

"So you've spread the Weasley _and_ Potter filth onto the next generation?" He asked, looking to the two children.

Something scary ignited in Potter's eyes. He strode up to my father angrily. "You can insult and berate me all you want, Malfoy. But if you _ever_ insult my children or Ginny, I _will_ show you as much restraint as I showed your late master."

"You're all pathetic. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Harry Potter, the boy who-saved-the-wizarding-world. You think you're so great. Your children will have the same arrogance that you've always had just because you're the _famous_ Harry Potter!" My father said angrily to Harry's face, only inches from his own.

Harry shook his head. "Do you think I asked for my parents to die, Malfoy? Do you think I asked to be hunted and tormented? I'm famous because I had my friends and family with me, and they helped me do anything I ever did. I have people who love me. And honestly, I don't care about you Malfoy. I don't care about what you think or what you say anymore. Because I'm happy. That's more than you can ever say."

At that, the famous Harry Potter walked back to his family. He grabbed his wife's and son's hands and walked past us without another glance. I knew that this would be Harry's son's first year, same as me. He probably hates me right now. I bet we will be enemies our whole time at Hogwarts.

I looked at my father. He was steaming. My mother walked up behind him. "Come on Draco. Laurentia and Caelum will be late."

"He is a bloody freaking prat."

"Dad," Caelum offered, "I'll hex his son's arse off."

Father smiled weakly.

When we crossed the Platform and saw the train, my gut twisted with anxiousness again. Caelum actually walked with me into the train. "I'm jealous of you," he said, "you get a Gryffindor Potter to torture. I only have a weak Weasley."

I smiled a fake smile, playing along with my lie. I knew it would only last a little longer. I ended up sitting in a compartment with an Avery. She was small and a first year like me. She had midnight black hair cut short above her shoulders. I knew her quite well and she was okay, if not just a little too caught up in the pureblood madness.

"Can you wait to be in Slytherin, Lauren?" She asked me conspiratorially.

"I'm so excited," I lied miserably.

"You and I, Malfoy. We will be the most popular and beautiful girls in our year. I know it. With my wit and your cute face, we can scare the pants off anyone who bothers us. Did you hear that Harry and Ginny Potter's son is starting this year?"

I nodded and smiled. "Maybe we can torture him," I said with my evilest voice. I even thought I sounded fake, but Andromeda Avery believed me.

She laughed and kicked her feet up. "For sure."

As the time passed and we neared Hogwarts, my stomach was growing increasingly sicker. It seemed to me that the time from getting off the train to sorting flew by. Before I knew it the Professor, a half-blood by the name of Hinckley, called, "Malfoy, Laurentia."

I knew that most people probably weren't even paying attention. A Malfoy would be in Slytherin. I hoped so, but at the same time I hated them. I slowly walked up the stairs toward the stool with the old hat on it. Every step took effort. I wanted to turn and run.

I sat on the stool. I saw my brother at the Slytherin table grinning with his friends; Andromeda Avery smiled up at me. I glanced over the first years and saw Potter watching me. I felt the hat cover my head almost over my eyes.

"Ah! Another Malfoy," it whispered. "Let's see. Well, you have a sharp and clever mind like your whole family." My spirit soared; maybe I would get in Slytherin. I would never have to explain to my family that I wasn't like them at all. "But you have a great capacity for love and courage, not a Malfoy trait or a Parkinson trait for that matter." My fears bubbled back up.

"I can see it all here in your mind, Lauren. You aren't like your family, are you? Perhaps you have heard of Mr. Sirius Black? He had the same fears you do. But just like him, you would not flourish to your fullest extent in Slytherin. You have a great destiny and you would not fit in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." My heart raced. _No,_ I thought.

"You are courageous. You can stand up to your family and you will. There is only one place that you will ever thrive," the hat told me.

I whispered, "Gryffindor would never accept a Malfoy."

The hat laughed. "You would be surprised, young Malfoy. GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.

Professor Hinckley raised the hat off of my head. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. My heart was pounding in my ears, but that was all I could hear. The Great Hall was silent. I glanced behind me at the teachers' table. All of them were shocked. I groaned on the inside.

I didn't want to, but I looked at the Slytherin table. My brother was glaring at me coldly. I must have winced because he got visibly angrier. His friends looked afraid to touch him or talk to him.

I tore my eyes away from him and saw the Ravenclaws staring open mouthed at me. The Hufflepuffs looked the same. Then I looked at the Gryffindors. They looked the most shocked. They didn't move to accept me to their table.

They also didn't try to keep me away.

So I walked closer to the table. An older boy with sandy hair stood and I saw his prefect's badge. "James Lupin," he said, extending a hand.

I knew who he was. My father hated his family. His father, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf and so was James. Malfoys hated all half bloods. Luckily, I wasn't like my family. This was it, the first time I could do what I wanted to. I shook his hand with a slight smile. "I'm Lauren." I didn't say my last name.

Then almost the entire Gryffindor table clapped. My eyes widened as I took in the full table of my new house. All of them were cheering. "Good going," a few kids said to me as I sat. I doubt Slytherin could've given a better greeting.

I felt a little better, but I dreaded talking to my brother and, eventually, my father.

Attention went back to the sorting. I happily focused on it. The houses gave only half of their attention to the sorting, chatting about other things amongst themselves. Until Professor Hinckley announced, "Potter, Sirius."

Everyone was, of course, curious about the sorting of the famous Harry Potter's son. The hat sat on his head for a little while before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I was in Sirius Potter's house. Would he still hate me? He ran over, grinning happily. I heard the twin Lupins, both werewolves, saying that it would just be wrong if Sirius weren't in Gryffindor. They were right about that.

The Gryffindors seemed ecstatic that they got Potter in their house. I saw a Weasley greet his cousin happily. Sirius would fit right in here. I just hoped I could at least be comfortable.

McGonagall rose and gave a speech, which I barely listened to. I tried to focus on her, so that I could forget my current predicament. That didn't work at all, as McGonagall's speech was boring as heck.

After the speech, food flourished on the table. I was too sick and nervous to eat. I grabbed a piece of toast though because I knew I would be hungry later. I took a bite and felt sicker. I left it on my plate.

Rachel Lupin was very receptive to all the first years, asking us about ourselves. I listened as my new classmates told who they were and about their families. I didn't look interested, though I listened to every word. The boy next to me spoke, but I figured I didn't have to. Just like Sirius, my father was famous, but for different reasons. I was skipped, without notice.

The introductions ended and people started talking amongst each other like old friends. I didn't. No one was about to start a conversation with me, a misplaced Malfoy.

I listened in on a few conversations, none of which were interesting. But then I heard Potter, talking to the muggle-born Aiden. Potter was telling his story. Even though I knew it by heart, I liked hearing it from Potter. His story had love, heroism, sacrifice, courageousness, and care. My father's story was cowardice, weakness, contempt, fear, and hate. The Malfoys were not better than Potters because they were pureblood. The Potters were better than the Malfoys because they loved and cared for everyone.

I felt ill fit for Gryffindor, but the hat had said that I would flourish here. Somehow I couldn't believe that.

* * *

_So there was Lauren. I realize that her behavior isn't really that courageous yet, but I think that the sorting hat sees potential._

_What do you think? Review please :)_


	3. BloodTraitors and MuggleBorns

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 3- Blood-traitors and Muggle-borns

**Lauren**:

"Gryffindor first years, follow me!" James Lupin yelled.

I went to the back of the line, not feeling like trying to bond with my classmates. I followed silently, feeling dreadful. We started going up the famous changing staircases. I barely paid attention and fell once as the stairs changed.

As we passed the third floor corridor, I was jerked into a dark room. I let out a little scream. "You traitor!" I heard a voice yell. I knew that voice.

"Caelum, I-"

"You what? You're going to tell me that you're one of those blood-traitors now?"

I looked at him. "I can't control where the sorting hat puts me!"

He glared. "Then who the hell are you, Lauren? You sure aren't a Malfoy. The sorting hat sorts by what's inside your mind." He taped my head, harder than necessary.

I glared back.

He crossed his arms and looked down at me hatefully. "So now are you going to start hanging around with Potter and all those blood-traitors and mudbloods?"

I tried to steady my fears and thoughts but my brother looked dangerous.

"I'm sorry," I whispered weakly, looking down.

"_You're sorry_? That's bloody great Lauren." He lifted my face with his finger. "No, you _will be _sorry…after dad finds out."

I choked on tears. "I didn't ask for this, Caelum!"

He snarled in contempt. I looked away again. I couldn't face my brother. How could he hate me? He's my own family!

He grabbed my robes and drew me close to his face. "Never look away from me, you filthy blood-traitor!"

Tears fell down my face.

"No wonder you're in Gryffindor. You're weak," He spat.

My feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. "Caelum!" I begged.

He tossed me away like a piece of trash. I flew until I hit a rock column. Black and white spots exploded before my eyes. I heard a crash as something hit the ground in front of me.

I saw a faint flickering of fire in my fading vision. I then realized that the torch on the column must have fallen. Before I could be alarmed about this, my vision went black and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Sirius:**

I talked with Aiden, Ben, and some other Gryffindors on the way to our common room. I already loved Hogwarts. As we neared the fifth floor, I glanced at all of my housemates familiarizing myself with them. I realized someone wasn't there. Malfoy was gone.

I don't know why, but I suddenly remembered that she had a brother. I remembered him from the train station. He looked an awful lot like Draco. The blonde from the Slytherin table was him. I couldn't believe that I didn't realize it before.

I turned my head to Aiden. "Malfoy's gone."

He shrugged his shoulders. "She probably got lost. What was the deal with her anyhow? Everyone was shocked when she was sorted."

I nearly laughed at him, but I remembered that my dad was about as knowledgeable as Aiden in his first year.

"The Malfoy family is full of dark wizards. Almost all evil. Her father tried to kill Dumbledore, one of the best and kind wizards of all time. He and her grandfather spent time in Azkaban, the wizard prison. The Malfoys hate my father.

"The Malfoys are always sorted into Slytherin, known for being tricky and cunning. Slytherin is also known for being dark. Almost every bad wizard ever has come out of that house.

"And now, a Malfoy was just sorted into Gryffindor, the house of _courage _and _loyalty_. My dad will flip when he finds out."

Aiden raised his eyebrows. "Do you think she's dark?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue. But she was sorted into Gryffindor, that must count for something." I glanced behind me again, making sure she wasn't there. "But her family is dark. And she has a second year brother who won't be too pleased that she's been sorted here."

Aiden sighed. "Well, what do we do?"

"I have this feeling she's in trouble, Aiden."

He looked up to James Lupin, who was intent on leading to the common room. "Wanna look for her?" Aiden asked.

I grinned. "But we may get in trouble," I warned.

He rolled his eyes. "Time to use our Gryffindor courage I reckon!" He said, conspiratorially.

We inconspicuously walked slower, leaving Ben with his friends without him noticing. Once we were at the end of the group we ran into a corridor until the whole group was out of sight. "Now, where to?" Aiden asked, looking around at the hugeness of the castle.

"Well, I saw her in the second floor corridor watching the other Slytherins. We were just on the fourth floor. So it's either the second, third, or fourth floors."

Aiden leaned against the wall, giving me a disbelieving look. "We'll never find her."

"If someone is going after her, they would choose a floor that they wouldn't get caught. Part of the third floor is off limits, we should check there."

Aiden nodded, starting to go down the nearest staircase. "Sounds like a plan."

I jumped on after him. We both yelped as it shifted beneath our feet. Whoever thought of having staircases that changed all the time?

"I love this place!" Aiden said, grinning.

"Remember why we've sneaked away," I said.

Aiden sobered. "Yeah, of course."

When we reached the third floor (after asking portraits for directions), we cautiously checked all the rooms we came along. I realized the hopelessness of the search soon. Hogwarts was huge. Even one floor was huge, and there was no guarantee that Malfoy was on this floor. We didn't even know if Malfoy was in trouble. She could easily be plotting to be a spy for the Slytherins.

Then why is she in Gryffindor?

"My dad told me that the third floor is a nasty place sometimes. It's where the teachers hide things when they don't want students to find them. They once kept a three headed dog in this corridor," I said grinning.

Aiden was cautious. "_Three_ heads?" He looked at me warily. "Where's it now?"

I shrugged. "Still here for all I know."

His eyes widened. I fought the urge to laugh. Even though the thought of facing a three headed dog scared me terribly.

We stalked through the corridors, completely unsure of where we were going. I heard the click-clack of shoes in the corridors.

"Aiden, you hear that?" I whispered.

He nodded. We were flat against the wall. We peered around the corridor. I saw Professor Lupin. He was reading and walking at the same time, a habit of his. As a result, he had a few bumps and bruises from running into things.

I was happy and nervous to see Remus. Happy because I would rather be caught by him than any other teacher. Nervous because I knew he would be extremely disappointed in me if he caught me sneaking around on the first day.

I decided I couldn't quite take a disappointed Remus. I grabbed Aiden's arm and dragged him into the nearest room. The room was mostly dark. We couldn't see much of anything. But we could see that this was exactly what we were looking for.

There were two Slytherin boys. One of which was shocked still. One of which was in a panic.

"Do something, you idiot!" The bleach blond yelled.

The other one looked to a fallen torch and then back at his leader.

"I-" He stuttered.

I looked to the fallen torch and realized that the fire was spreading. How? Then I saw the crumpled form of Lauren Malfoy. She was obviously unconscious. Her robes were flaming from a fallen torch. The older Malfoy was panicking. I glared at him.

"Help your sister, you fool!" I yelled at him.

Malfoy rounded on me, staring daggers.

"We don't need your help, you filthy half-blood!"

"Obviously you do," I said. I turned to Lauren, whom I knew would need a healer. I brandished my new wand, feeling secure with it in my hand. "_Aguamenti_!" I yelled pointing the wand at Lauren.

Water spouted out, dampening the flames. As the flames went out, more and more damage to Lauren was revealed. I looked away from her once they were out. Her legs had horrible burns that looked raw and angry. I turned back to the older Malfoy.

"How could you do that to your sister?" I yelled at him.

I saw a glimmer of relief in Malfoy's eyes that was quickly squelched.

"She's spat upon her family name, Potter. She's in Gryffindor, fraternizing with all of the blood-traitors and mudbloods!" Malfoy glanced over to Aiden for a flash, then back at me.

"She needs the hospital wing," I said.

Malfoy shook his head. "I'm not getting in trouble for this. We aren't-"

"That doesn't matter!" Aiden yelled. "She's your sister and she's hurt!"

Malfoy snarled at Aiden, wrinkling his nose as if Aiden was yesterday's trash. "Don't even talk to me, you mudblood!"

Aiden flinched.

Malfoy and his friend laughed. "Lets get out of here, Nott."

They left quickly. They probably wouldn't even get caught.

Aiden turned to me. "They didn't even care," he said, scandalized.

"Hate runs deep in Malfoys," I said.

"She does look terribly hurt, Sirius. Maybe we should hurry," Aiden nodded to Lauren.

"Right," I said, nodding.

I walked over to her. She was unconscious. But she looked aware of her injuries because her face was in a horrid frown. I carefully put my arm under her neck to support her head. Then I winced as I placed my left arm under her burnt legs.

"I won't be able to carry her the whole way. Professor Lupin was walking this way; he shouldn't be too far gone," I said. I honestly wasn't even thinking about consequences to myself at this point.

Aiden didn't seem to be either. He opened the door for me. She was only a little smaller than me, and I was beginning to feel the strain.

As soon as we started off in the direction I saw Remus go, I yelled, "Professor Lupin!"

We continued walking. I was acutely aware of warm sensations running down my left and right arms. Blood. We turned the corner. Remus was at the end of the hall, his face still in a book. "Professor Lupin!" I yelled.

He looked up.

"Professor Lupin!" I yelled again.

He saw Aiden and me, then his eyes focused on Lauren. Remus dropped his book and ran toward us. I honestly couldn't hold her any longer.

"Aiden," I said, strained. "I'm going to drop her."

He picked her up out of my arms. Blood streaked my arms. I looked at them open mouthed, as if they weren't my own.

Remus reached us. There was something in his eyes. It was dark and shadow-like. It seemed as if he had gone to a different place in his mind. I saw this happen to my father and mother loads of times. They all were still haunted by the war of years past. I did not need telling twice to know the war had been bad. I could see it in their eyes.

"What happened?" Remus asked, looking at Lauren.

"Sir?" Aiden asked, his voice high with strain.

Remus seemed to notice Aiden's struggle. "Oh!" He said. He scooped up the young girl with ease. "Let's get her to Madam Patil," he said, walking toward the staircases. "Then you can tell me what's happened."

We followed Remus. Aiden looked ill. I wasn't really bothered by the sight of blood, but I was worried about Lauren.

"Where did you learn to use magic?" Aiden asked me.

I shrugged, aware that Remus was listening. "I've watched my dad loads of times. I just copied him."

Aiden nodded.

"It would've been easier to grow up in magic," he commented.

"Perhaps. But my dad was raised a muggle, and he is one of the greatest wizards I've ever met," I said, smiling. I switched to a more serious voice. "Remu-I mean Professor Lupin, will she be alright?" I asked.

Remus looked at her. "In a few days, I'm sure," he said, nodding. "I've seen worse," he added, in a low voice.

We walked into the sterile and clean hospital wing. Madam Patil was a beautiful Indian woman who had a sing-song voice. However, the sight of Lauren flattened her cheerful demeanor.

"On the first day!" she exclaimed running toward Remus. "Put her on a bed, Professor!"

Remus laid the girl down gently. She looked pale and sick. She seemed too small for such bad injuries. Madam Patil closed the curtains around the girl and began to work on her.

"Remus," I said, not catching myself, "she'll be okay, right?" I had hoped the healer would tell us.

Remus nodded and looked at me.

"I need to know what happened, Sirius," he said, seriously.

I nodded.

"Let's go to my office," Remus said.


End file.
